Did You Hear
by Kuddls
Summary: Rumors. They're all around us. Read about some rumors of your favorite Degrassi characters. Rating to be safe.
1. Did you hear that Emma Nelson's pregnant

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

**Emma's POV**

"All right, bye," I waved over my shoulder to some girls from the environmental club. I was adjusting the strap on my purse when I fell. I'm not normally clumsy, but I just didn't see the curb.

My purse slipped out of my clutch and onto the ground in front of me as I fell. It spilled its contents and I had two people come over and help me up. One was Peter, and the other was Heather. Peter helped me up while Heather put things into my purse.

A sinking feeling appeared in my stomach as I saw Heather's hand pause over something. I looked over and my fear was confirmed. Heather had found my birth control pills. Peter looked over and saw them, too.

I started taking birth control pills the year after I first got my period. My mom put me on them. She said it was just to regulate my periods but I knew she was afraid I'd get pregnant. I never objected, but at that moment I wish I had.

Heather Sinclair was one of the worst gossips in the entire school. If you wanted to know something, just ask Heather. You might not always get the truth, but you'd get what everyone was talking about. I'd never approved of this, but never stepped in. I wish I had.

Heather dropped the pills and slowly walked away from my purse. The feeling in my stomach grew. I knew that by the next morning everyone would know about my birth control pills.

I went home that day, feeling mad at my mother for making me take them.

The next day, I prepared myself for questions about it. Shielded myself from the comments. I thought I knew what to expect, but what happened was worse than I thought.

Almost everyone stared at me as I stepped through the doors. I felt like everyone was whispering about me. I swore I heard the name Emma at least fifteen times.

In MI we had free time and I was allowed to check my mail. I noticed an e-mail from a girl named Catrina in my in box. Catrina was a year below me and I'd never liked her. She was as bad as Heather, but when she gossiped, she twisted the facts.

When I first started the e-mail, I immediately realized that she'd meant it for her best friend, Tina. We had very similar e-mail addresses.

_Tina,_

_Did you hear that Emma Nelson is pregnant? I know, unbelievable, right? Yesterday, Heather Sinclair found out that she carried around birth control pills! Later, it was discovered that they were ineffective! _

_I guess little Miss Virgin Mary is more of a Mary Magdeline after all. Serves her right. She's always been a bit of a bitch if you ask me._

_Later,_

_Catrina_

I re-read the message several times, not believing what it said. I wanted to cry, but I knew that wouldn't help anything. People would attribute it to pregnancy hormones. I had to blink away my tears.

I can hardly describe the rest of the day. I had people stare and whisper about me. I wanted to scream out "It's only a rumor!" but I knew it wouldn't change anything.

I heard a couple people mutter "skank" and someone even asked me when it was due! I wanted to scream, cry, and laugh all at the same time.

That day when I got home, I had to face two unhappy parents.

"Emma," my mom said, in the calmest, most soothing voice she could muster, "is there something you'd like to tell us, honey?"

"No," I said.

"Emma, I've heard the rumors," said Snake.

"So you heard them and assumed they were true?" I screamed, I'd been wanting to say that all day long.

"You mean they're not?" Snake asked. Why was he so surprised?

"Because, you know you can tell if they are," my mom said gently.

"They're not true, I promise," I said. I then had to launch into a lengthy explanation about Heather Sinclair and Catrina Merceda.

I got down to my room and was happy that Manny wasn't there. I just wanted to crawl under my covers and forget this day. What would people think after no baby came? I hated rumors.

A/N This is just something I thought up. It's nothing special and probably will be updated daily. Whether you loved it, hated it, or are somewhere in between, please review.

Next chapter: Did you hear Ellie Nash tried to commit suicide?


	2. Did you hear Ellie Nash attempted suicid

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

"Tell me or I'll kill myself!" I joked with Marco. I really wanted to know this big, mysterious secret he had.

He smiled, "Well, I wouldn't want that to happen, but I'm sorry, no."

The bell rang and we went to our homerooms. The day progressed as every other school day does; slowly and boring. Finally the end of the day came and I was more than ready to go home.

"Hey mom," I said as I walked through the door.

"Hey El," she said. "There's a surprise in the kitchen for you."

I dropped my bag a chair and went into the kitchen. "Dad?" I asked, not wanting to believe it.

"Are you just going to stand there, or hug your old man?" he asked.

I ran up to him and embraced in a bone-crushing hug. "What happened?"

"I was discharged," he explained.

"Why?" I asked.

He raised his pant leg and showed me a prosthetic leg instead of the real one. "Oh," I said, softly.

"Don't look so sad," he said. "I have a treat for us. Anheuser-Busch provides complimentary tickets to one of his theme parks for all military members and their families, and a room at a hotel. I have three tickets to Busch Gardens. Our plane leaves in two hours; I already packed your things. We'll be gone for a week."

I gave him another hug, thankful that I didn't have anything big in school coming up.

The vacation was great. I rode every ride that I could, from the kiddy ones to the fifty-foot drop ones. Even my dad was able to ride most of the rides (though he had to remove his leg). The food wasn't very good, but we were okay.

Even the hotel was nice. They gave us a gigantic room that looked like it was for a governor. They treated us like one, too. I was in complete bliss and never wanted it to end.

It did end, however. We got home exactly a week after we left. My mom wrote a note for me, explaining why I was gone. My parents completely forgot to call the school.

I tapped Marco on the shoulder when I got to school. He looked shocked when he turned around, then hugged me like he hadn't seen me in years.

"Marco, did you miss me that much?" I asked.

"I'll tell you the secret, just don't kill yourself!" he practically yelled.

"I was kidding when I said that," I told him. "What is it?" He was about to answer, but the bell rang. I went inside and caught quite a few people's attention. They looked at me like I was a ghost.

I passed Paige, "What's going on?"

"Hon, we all thought you were dead," she said.

"What!" I yelled. "Why?"

"You weren't here last week, no one could reach you," she explained.

"So you all automatically assumed that I killed myself?" I asked.

"Well, Hazel heard you telling Marco you were going to kill yourself," she said.

"I was joking!" I shouted. I was so furious! Yes, here I am Ellie Nash, the ex-cutter, emotionally unstable! I thought people had gotten over that! Just then, the warning bell rang and turned for my homeroom, where I got more stares.

I slapped the note on Kwan's desk and took my seat. Of course, I was in the center. I could feel people staring at me. Even if I had attempted suicide, I wouldn't have been the first person!

Around fourth period, I was called to Ms. Suave's office.

"Ellie, please take a seat," she said once I'd arrived. I sat. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"No," I said.

"I've heard the rumors, Ellie, why did you do it?" she asked.

"I didn't," I said.

"Everything you say is confidential," she assured me.

"My dad came back from the military," I explained, "he took us to Busch Gardens for a week."

"Without calling the school?" she asked.

"I'm not lying," I said. "My parents forgot to call."

"I never said you were," she stated.

"Look, I've changed, Ms. Suave," I told her. "I didn't try to kill myself."

"All right, then, you may go," she said. She had this skeptical look in her eyes, though.

I left, even angrier than before. The lunch bell rang and I decided to go to The Dot. Half an hour passed, but I didn't feel like going back, so I skipped the rest of the day.

I got home, and was thankful to find that my parents hadn't found out yet, but I knew they would soon. For the first time in a couple of months, I bounced the elastic band on my wrist.

A/N Wow, I didn't think I'd get reviews. Thanks, and please review this chapter as well.


	3. Did you hear Craig Manning's abusive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

"He broke up with me!" Manny told Emma. I had just broken up with her right outside the school that morning.

"Please take your seats, ladies," Armstrong said.

_He practically abused me! _ Manny wrote to Emma.

_Please, Manny, I'm trying to take notes. _Emma wrote back.

_You're not going to help me in my emotional time of need? _Manny wrote.

Emma rolled her eyes and tossed the not at the nearest trash can. Unknowingly, she missed. Of course, I didn't know anything of it at the time. I was in Kwan's class answering a question about the latest book we were reading.

The day came and went, and then there was a new one. I walked into the school not thinking it would be different from any other day. The first thing that happened was JT giving me a very dirty look. The amount of dirty looks grew.

I was wondering what was wrong all through first period. I couldn't think of what I did. Sure, I'd broken up with Manny, but she didn't have that many friends.

Between second and third period, I was confronted by the unlikely threesome of Paige, Alex, and JT.

"Why did you do it to Manny?" he said through gritted teeth.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what," Paige said.

"No," I said.

"Tell us, Craig, or we may have to hurt you," Alex threatened.

"I'm not going to fight girls," I answered.

"Don't try to play Mr. Nice Guy, now," JT said. "I've been friends with Manny since first grade."

"So?" I asked.

"So, you hurt her, now I'm going to hurt you," JT said.

Paige, Alex, and JT advanced on me. To tell the truth, I was getting a little scared. Just then, the bell rang. I was thankful when they went to their next class.

Between third and fourth period, I confronted Manny.

"Manny?" I said.

"Ugh, I don't want to talk to you, Craig," she told me.

"But you need to," I said. "Everyone thinks I abused you! Why?"

"I don't know really," Manny said.

"You don't even have a theory?" Craig asked, frustrated.

Manny bit her lip, "Kind of."

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"I wrote a note to Emma saying you practically abused me," she explained. "I was exaggerating, of course, but somebody might have found the note and taken it the wrong way." She said all of this really quickly, but after a couple years of being with Manny, I had gotten used to it.

"Well, now everyone thinks I'm Rick's twin or something," I said.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked. "Do you want me to tell everyone that you didn't abuse me?"

I thought for a moment, "Yes. During lunch, I want you to announce to everyone that I didn't abuse you."

Manny said okay and we departed. I was even considering getting back together with her.

Lunch period came and I saw Manny and Emma sitting at a table together.

"Manny?" I said. Manny sighed and stood up. "Everyone?" I called, catching the students' attention. "Manny would like to make an announcement."

"Hi," Manny said, giving a finger wave. "Well, I'd just like to say that Craig is a great guy and would never abuse me." Then she sat down. I saw everyone's eyes go from me, then to Manny, then back to me again.

During next period I was called to the office. "Yes?" I asked the principal.

"Craig," she said, "it has come to my attention that you abused Manuela Santos. Now, I'm not saying that you're anything like Rick, but this is how it started."

"I didn't abuse her," I said. "Ask her, she'll tell you." Manny was called to the office and the principal asked her about the rumor.

"Ms. H," Manny said, "Craig didn't abuse me."

"Manny, if you're scared it's okay," Ms. H. said.

"No really," she said. "Craig may cheat and then lie about it, he may say he loves you and then break up, he may even get you pregnant. He may defend you and go out with you again only to break your heart once more, but Craig doesn't abuse girls." Her voice was a little bitter, but I chose to ignore that.

Thankfully, she believed her.

However, the rest of the school didn't believe Manny's little confession. I still got glares in the hallway and such, but luckily, it wore off after a while, replaced by another rumor.

A/N This wasn't as good to me as the others were, but I'd still like a review, please.


	4. Did you hear Marco Del Rossi has AIDS?

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

"Human Immune Deficiency Virus, or HIV is a disease that is spreading very rapidly," explained Nurse Paula. It was that time of year again: sex education time. This time, she was explaining about AIDS. "Anyone can get it, but it's more likely to be found in those who are in same sex relationships. Yes, Jason?"

"So," said Jay, "if one gay guy sleeps with another gay guy, then he gets AIDS?"

"Not every time," she said, "but it could definitely happen."

That was embarrassing. Jay didn't say my name or anything, but he might as well have said, "So Marco could have AIDS?" Jay had never liked me; I didn't know if it was because I was gay, or what, but I knew he didn't like me.

It was my last class of the day and I was happy to get out of school. I could feel a few pairs of eyes on the back of my head. I was hoping that everyone would forget about Nurse Paula's talk (or at least those who knew I was gay) by the next day.

I went to sleep and by the morning I had forgotten about the embarrassing sex ed. class. I went to school perfectly fine. The day seemed to progress fairly normally, except for the fact that people seemed to deliberately walk around me at all times. I found this rather strange, but brushed it off.

During my first period, this guy in my class dropped a pencil. I bent down and picked it up for him. "Here you go," I said.

A look of disgust came over his face, "Keep it." Then I heard him mutter "fag" under his breath. No one had called me a fag all year and no one had ever been disgusted by me picking up their pencil before.

All through the first half of my classes no one looked at me, talked to me, or touched me. Some of them made a point not to.

During lunch, Ellie came up to me. I was relieved to see that she was still talking to me. "Do you really have AIDS?" she asked.

I was not ready for that. "What?"

"Do you really have AIDS?" she repeated.

"I heard what you said," I told her. "But, what?"

"Everyone's been saying that you have AIDS," she said.

"Everyone as in who?" I asked her.

"Everyone as in everyone, it's the latest news or something," Ellie told me.

This made sense; I suddenly remembered sex ed. the day before. "Everyone as in Jay?"

"I don't know where it started," she said. "But what I've heard is that yesterday when Nurse Paula came she said that gay people get AIDS and, well, you're gay."

"Ellie," I said, "I don't have AIDS. I've been tested."

"Oh," she said. "I figured you didn't, but you know."

"Yeah," I said. "I wish everyone else would check with me."

"Sorry," she said. "I know how it feels."

"At least people came near you," I told her. "People at Degrassi obviously don't know that you can't get AIDS by touching someone."

Ellie looked sympathetic. "I'll help you if you want."

"Claiming I don't have AIDS will make everything worse," I sighed. "I don't know, I'll just have to figure something out."

I had no idea what to do. People were treating me like a leper. It got worse as more people found out. One day I actually even faked sick to get out of school. I thought that I was doomed to live that way forever, but after a couple of months, some people realized that looking at someone doesn't give you AIDS.

A/N Please review.


	5. Did you hear Alex Nunez is paying Paige?

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

When Paige and I walked down the halls together on Monday morning, not many people paid much attention. We'd been friends for awhile now. However, many people didn't notice our laced hands, but those who did were, in a word, shocked.

During our first week together, we were very subtle. Paige and I agreed that we didn't want rumors flying around the school about us, and they weren't really, not yet anyway. I was actually surprised that Jay didn't spread any rumors.

One day the next week, a Monday I think, I decided to kiss Paige. Just a quick peck, but nearly everyone was around. Our relationship was around the school by the next day.

About a week later, I decided it was time for our first date. I wanted us to go to the movies, but had to convince her first. I was working in the office and she stopped by, so I figured it was the perfect time to ask her. "Hey, Paige, why don't we go to movies on Friday? We're both off."

"As in a date?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Do you really want to go to the place at which we work on our day off for a date?" she questioned.

"Yeah," I said.

She sighed, "I don't know."

I leaned on the desk, my elbow was on a button, but I didn't think it was very important, "I'll pay."

"So now you're trying to buy me?" her voice was serious, but her eyes were twinkling and she was smiling, so I knew she was teasing me.

I smiled, "So what if I am?"

"I have to warn you," she said, her serious tone giving way a little, "I'm not a cheap girl."

"I don't care," I responded, "I'll pay the price." Then I got up, taking my elbow off the button, and we both started laughing.

"I'll think about Friday," she said, before leaving.

I got back to my task in the office. I was done by the time the bell rang. My journey through the hall was, for lack of a better word, interesting. People were looking at me as if I'd sprouted two heads and I was very confused. I'd expected this when Paige and I had first gotten together, but we had been an item for almost three weeks and I'd never gotten these looks before.

Paige must have been rubbing off on me because I actually cared about these looks I was getting. I wanted to know why people were staring at me like they were, which was completely uncharacteristic of me. I stopped by the bathroom to look and see if I had something on my face. When I got out, I was so surprised at myself that I let out a small gasp.

The next day, the looks didn't lessen so I decided to investigate, but didn't know who to ask. Just before third period I was at my locker and saw Jay walking by. He looked at me and chuckled right before turning the corner. I slammed my locker shut and followed Jay. "You know don't you?"

"Know what?" he asked.

"Why has everyone been giving me weird looks all of a sudden?" I demanded.

"Can you not think of any reason?" he asked.

"Jay!" I yelled. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you," he said, "if you agree to make out with me for at least half an hour in my civic."

The bell rang and I groaned. I knew that I should get to class, and not go along with Jay, but my curiosity overcame my conscience, as it often does, and I followed Jay to the back of his civic for a make out session.

"Okay, now what is it?" I asked.

"Well, it could be the fact that you announced to school that you were paying Paige to go out with you," he replied.

"But I never--" I began, but cut myself off. I thought of the day before when Paige and I were talking and I my elbow was resting on a button. I suddenly realized that I had been pressing the intercom button, unbeknownst to Paige and myself. When I looked at Jay he was smirking.

I slammed the door to his car shut and stomped back to the school. After my conversation with Jay I felt so paranoid. I thought I heard everyone whispering about me. Maybe they were.

However, the rumors died down when Paige and I weren't hanging out around each other much anymore. We decided to "take a break" from each other for a little while. Plus she had mentioned hearing something about Spinner and Darcy breaking up. Though I've learned that you can't believe everything you hear.

A/N Was it horrible? Was it good? Please leave a review and let me know! I am so sorry about the long update, but I've been so busy.

Next chapter: Did you hear that Darcy cheated on Spinner with Jay?


End file.
